


Beautiful Minds

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Male Friendship, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Jackson screens Nicholas Rush as a candidate for the program. Post-series for SG-1 and Pre-series for SGU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Minds

Daniel Jackson drummed his fingers on the conference room table. As a favor to Jack, he had agreed to meet with Dr. Nicholas Rush, a new prospective scientist. He asked why Sam wasn’t conducting the interview, but Jack’s cryptic answer had been, “Uh no. Not going to happen.” He skimmed the contents of the manilla folder in front of him. Nicholas Rush: born in Scotland to a family of little means, scholarship to Oxford, professorships at UC Berkeley and Cornell. From all appearances the man looked like a good match for the program. He closed the folder when an SF escorted Dr. Rush into the room.

Daniel indicated a chair at the head of the table and nodded his thanks. Rush sat down without comment, but not without a glare towards the departing airman. 

“Hello. I’m Doctor Daniel Jackson. I’ve been asked by General O’Neill to conduct this interview.”

“No doubt the military will be reviewing the tape.” Rush’s eyes darted towards the surveillance camera in the corner of the room.

“You’ve obviously never met General O’Neill.”

“Why? Is he any different from the usual military grunt?”

Daniel raised his eyebrows. Most people interviewing for a job showed a bit more tact. “He is one of a kind.”

Rush snorted but otherwise kept his peace.

They ran through the standard interview questions about school and past employment until the interview derailed when Rush glanced at the camera again. “Is there a problem, Nicholas?” And when he received no response, “Or do you prefer Nick?”

“Actually, I prefer Dr. Rush. I don’t know you, yet you wish to address me so informally. Is it Daniel or do you prefer Danny?”

Daniel scribbled -Another McKay?- in the margin of his notes. “Daniel is fine, but is there a reason why you are so preoccupied with the security camera? You must realize they are standard equipment on any military base?” The man was going to hate Jack if he was this sensitive to nicknames.

“I’m just wondering when this charade is going to conclude?”

Daniel furrowed his brow. “Charade? I thought we were conducting an interview. Just what were you expecting Dr. Rush?”

“What I was expecting was to be interviewed by one of my peers, not an archaeologist. Well, as good as they could find for the military. Perhaps Dr. McKay or even Dr. Carter.”

“Neither were available.”

“I see. Well then, I’ll endeavor to keep my answers as simple as possible.” He looked directly into the camera. “I wouldn’t want General O’Neill to strain himself trying to decipher my answers.”

Daniel scratched his head. On the one hand, the screening process served to weed out potential security risks, and people with an unhealthy dose of paranoia were generally classified as members of the high risk group. But not everyone who mistrusted the military posed a security risk. He himself was a case in point. Still, it was a red flag and if he didn’t get Rush onto a different topic soon, he risked losing control of the interview. He looked at his watch. It had been two hours, perhaps a coffee break was in order. “Why don’t we take a short break and grab some coffee from the commissary?”

“Yes. Coffee would be appreciated. I take my strong and black.”

“Why don’t you join me? Stretch your legs.”

Daniel helped himself to a cheese danish and indicated for his guest to choose what he liked.

“What do you recommend? Or is the cafeteria food here as bad as it is on campus?”

Daniel laughed. “I’m afraid so. But the pastries should be safe as they are shipped in from a local bakery.” At least Rush was showing some evidence of a sense of humor. Perhaps his earlier surliness was a defense mechanism he used with strangers. He chose a table for two, situated against the wall, to afford them some privacy. Rush looked around but seemed to relax. 

“So you mentioned Doctors McKay and Carter earlier. Have you worked with either or both of them before?”

“No. I know them only by reputation. Dr. McKay is a brilliant physicist. A child prodigy, I’ve heard. But he hasn’t been heard from in a few years.”

“And Sam? Uh, Dr. Carter?”

“Her dissertation on temporal anomalies and wormhole physics should be required reading. Her talents are wasted on the military.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow. “Well, I doubt that Sam would agree with that.”

“No. I’m almost certain she would not. Is that why you’re here instead of her? Or is General O’Neill afraid that I will steal his pet scientist?”

Daniel choked on his pastry. What was Rush implying? Or was his comment merely one rooted in professional jealousy? Either way, he now understood why Jack sent him. Sam would have killed Rush by now.

“I meant no disrespect to Colonel Carter.” 

Daniel was torn. He believed the man possessed the technical skills the program urgently needed, but he lacked some basic social skills, like tact. It might prove difficult to win over Sam and Jack.

“Why don’t we get to the point, Dr. Jackson. What does the U.S. military want with me?”

“I thought that was obvious when they invited you for a job interview?”

“Yes. Well, considering I didn’t apply for a position, I think our discussion is over.”

“Surely a man of your standing has been recruited before?”

“Your flattery is wasted, Dr. Jackson. And as you might have guessed, I have no love for the military.” He stood from the table and turned straight into Major General Jack O’Neill. 

“Doctor Rush, I presume?” Jack smiled. “General Jack O’Neill. I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner, but I take it Daniel has been able to answer some of your questions?”

“Actually, General, I was just leaving. And no, Doctor Jackson has been very vague so I have no idea as to why I was summoned here. But I can assure you, I am not interested in working for the American military.”

“Well before these nice airmen see you to the surface, why not humor me for a little longer? At least hear my pitch before you decide.” Jack looked to Daniel. “He did sign the NDAs didn’t he?”

Daniel nodded. 

“Good. Then Dr. Rush, if you would follow me, please.” Jack’s tone, bolstered by the presence of two SF officers, implied that it was not a request.

* * *

Daniel splashed cold water onto his face. The last few hours had been a grueling exercise in patience and diplomacy. Jack hadn’t mentioned in this morning’s email that he was coming out to the SGC. If he had, Daniel would have texted him to warn him off as the two men had invariably clashed. At one point, Daniel felt certain that Rush was going to take a swing at Jack. Oddly, that had been the turning point of the interview. Or rather, it was when Rush realized that he had misjudged Jack and put aside his paranoid rantings. It was then that the doctor finally demonstrated that he could be charming as well as brilliant.

The man in question leaned against the wall just outside the locker room. He looked lost in thought, so Daniel cleared his throat before approaching. “You ready to go?”

“Yes. Sorry, there is a lot to digest.”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. Want to grab dinner before taking the tour?” Jack had suggested Daniel show Rush around Colorado Springs. Maybe take him for a beer at O’Malley’s.

“Actually, dinner sounds like a splendid idea. I’m not much for sightseeing.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, there’s this place that has great steaks and an impressive selection of beers. Or we could go somewhere else? I guess I should have asked if you had any special dietary requirements.”

“That sounds fine. And I’m not too picky in regards to food.”

O’Malley’s was rather quiet as it was both still early and a weeknight. They took a booth in the back corner, away from both the bar with four large screen televisions and the area with the pool tables. A waitress smiled at them and dropped off a couple of menus. “Just you two? Or are you expecting others?”

“Just us. Thanks.” Daniel smiled but the waitress had already moved off.

“So what do you recommend here?”

“Actually, I’ve only eaten here once. But the steaks were delicious.”

“Bad date or bad breakup?”

“Excuse me?”

“Forgive me, that was out of line.”

“No. I’m just not sure I understand the question.”

“Well, if the steaks are as good as you say, yet you’ve not been back, then it stands to reason that some unpleasant event occurred on your last visit.”

Daniel closed his menu and debated what to tell his dinner companion. On the one hand, if he refused to answer or changed the subject, then whatever connection he had made with Rush would evaporate. Of course, no one expected him to divulge his secrets either. He decided on the truth. “Bar brawl. We were banned from the premises until recently.”

“We?”

He downed two fingers of a very good scotch before answering, “Jack and Sam too.” Daniel, not much of a drinker, felt the effects of the alcohol almost immediately. He should have ordered beer, but Rush had stated quite emphatically that he would not be caught dead drinking that swill. Good thing Jack wasn’t here. 

“General O’Neill and Colonel Carter?” His expression was one of disbelief. “And I suppose General O’Neill started it with typical military bravado. Perhaps to win favor with the fairer sex?”

Daniel paused until the waitress finished delivering a new round of drinks and their entrees. “No, Jack didn’t start the fight. And he was Colonel O’Neill then.”

“Surely you don’t mean that Colonel Carter started it?”

“Look, Rush. If you want to survive a meeting with Sam, drop the chauvinistic rhetoric. Sam can wipe the floor with almost anyone in a fight. But no, she didn’t start it either.”

“You?”

“Yeah, not one of my finer moments. But when a taunt from a couple of locals hit a little too close to home, I came out swinging. Jack and Sam jumped in because they had my back. Like you, I never thought I’d fit in working for the military, but now I can’t imagine my life without those guys.” Rush said nothing, but Daniel could see that the man was thinking things over. Perhaps, he could still convince him to take the job.

The conversation turned to more personal topics and the two men discovered they had a lot in common, including a low tolerance for alcohol. Daniel excused himself and wobbled towards the restrooms. He shook his head in an attempt to make the room stop spinning. It spun faster. He staggered back to their table to find Rush passed out next to his half-eaten slice of pie. He hit two on his speed dial before slouching down into his seat to await help.

* * *

Daniel woke to the smells of eggs and coffee. He buried his head under the pillow and hoped he was dreaming. The cacophony of fallen cookware as it clattered to the floor was followed by loud cursing from someone that sounded a lot like Jack. He was about to call out to him when he was startled from a voice beside him.

“Must you Americans make so much infernal racket?”

“Rush?” Daniel squinted at the person in bed with him. He groped blindly for his glasses before finding them on the bedside table. A scowling Nicholas Rush, now in perfect focus, glared back at him.

“Are you that hungover?”

Daniel pulled the covers up around his neck before realizing that except for his shoes, he was fully clothed. “Actually, I don’t remember much of anything after we arrived at O’Malley’s.”

“Yes. Well if this is part of your recruitment process, I’d say it needs some work.”

“What? No!”

“Well, then perhaps you should go smooth things over with whomever is making you breakfast. Unless you want them to find us in such a compromising position.”

“Look, Rush. There isn’t anyone.” There was another loud crash and more cursing from the kitchen. Daniel sighed as Rush looked at him with disbelief. “The bathroom is down the hall. Towels in the cabinet behind the door. I’d better get out there while I still have a kitchen.” 

“Jack? What are you doing besides destroying my kitchen? And why are you here?”

“Well, let’s start with question number two. I take it you don’t remember calling me last night?”

“No. I didn’t call you. I took Rush to O’Malley’s and …”

“And according to the bartender the two of you polished off a bottle of very good scotch. At some point you must have realized you were three sheets to the wind and called me.”

“Oh. I guess I need you to give me a ride back to O’Malley’s and pick up my car.”

“No. I drove your car.”

“Then I need to give you a ride …” He stopped at Jack’s expression. The one he reserved for recruits that got on his last nerve. He noticed the spare blankets and pillow neatly stacked on the sofa and remembered that Jack had plans last night. Plans that he had ruined. “Oh.” Well, at least that explained why Jack had put Rush in his bed. Daniel felt his stomach roil as Jack set down two plates piled with scrambled eggs, toast and sausage along with a carafe of strong coffee. 

“Maybe this will teach you to drink more responsibly,” Jack teased. “Listen Daniel, I have to be back in Washington for a meeting. You going to be okay?”

Daniel nodded mutely as he inhaled his first cup of coffee. “Thanks, Jack. And uh, sorry about last night. I’ll make it up to you guys.”

Jack waved him off. “Call once you’ve sobered up. You know how she worries.” He tapped his comm set. “Beam me up, Scotty.”

Daniel laughed as his friend was enveloped by the Asgard transport beam. 

Feeling somewhat rejuvenated from the coffee, he went to check on Rush. He rapped on the bathroom door. A shirtless Rush opened it immediately. “Everything okay with your mate?”

“What? No! You're mistaken. He’s not …”

Rush held up a hand to stop Daniel’s babbling. “Mate, as in friend. I thought the two of you were friends?”

“Yes. Sorry. Not catching me at my best here, Dr. Rush.” Truth was, Daniel was finding it hard to concentrate in such an intimate space. Rush had a certain charm that was drawing him in.

“Nicholas. I think after spending the night together we can dispense with some of the formality.”

He said it with such a straight face it took a moment for Daniel to realize that Rush was joking. Well, that was good wasn’t it? “Uh, Nicholas, how much do you remember from last night?”

“Not much more than you do, I’m afraid. Although I remember at one point waking to find myself slung over a man’s shoulder. I presume that would have been General O’Neill. There was also a woman present. I recall a faint whiff of perfume and the sound of a feminine voice.”

“Uh, right. About that …”

“No need for the usual rhetoric about discretion. I’ve no interest in the General’s love life.”

“Well, thanks for that.”

“Besides, a man his age that can carry two grown men up three flights of stairs is not someone you want to make angry.”

Daniel chuckled and found himself hoping that Rush would accept the job offer. “If you decide to join the program, I’ll introduce you to my friend, Teal’c. He could probably carry the two of us up the stairs in one go.”

“Yes. And perhaps I can meet Colonel Carter under more favorable circumstances. I shudder to think of the impression I made last night.” At Daniel’s look he admitted sheepishly, “I might have tried serenading her.”

“Oh, boy. Well, you don’t appear to be too damaged, so it can’t have been that bad. Not the like taped message from McKay that everyone at the SGC heard.”

The two men tucked into Jack’s surprisingly good breakfast, while enjoying an easy camaraderie. They shared stories of their past as well as fond memories of married life. Daniel found himself wishing Rush didn’t have to leave. He glanced at the new ticket Jack had left on the coffee table. “Well, Nicholas, we should probably get you to the airport. I’m sure you’re anxious to get back home.”

“Perhaps we will see each other soon. I need to tie up a few things back home, but I’m finding myself rather intrigued by your offer Daniel.”

Daniel smiled. It looked like the program had found another physicist and he had found a new friend. The possibilities were endless.

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of a livejournal rare pair challenge.
> 
> Trope Bingo prompt: Unexpected Friendship


End file.
